Help:What is a Fanmade Vocaloid?
Many Vocaloid fans have created various forms of derived characters from the official Vocaloids referred to as Fanmade Vocaloids. Some are only represented visually, and have no known voices, while others use a pitched vocal whole step and/or voice configurations of the official. There are thousands of original Vocaloid characters, yet only a fraction of these are supported by their creators or other producers with actual singing or promotion. In Japan, these fanmade characters are never called "Vocaloids" on their own, but "characters derived from Vocaloids" or "derived characters". Also it should be note that not all fans accept Fanmade Vocaloids. Collective Fanloids There have been several total conversions of the original Vocaloids made to resemble certain stereotypes or pop-culture references and often include several Vocaloids under a single banner. These total conversions change the style of both the songs they sing and the art they are shown in. Though mostly satisfying a niche audience, they have a devoted fanbase and have many songs to their name. Original Characters Vocaloid Original Characters (called OC Vocaloids alternatively) are Fanmade Vocaloids who do not have a declared base of derivation, and are independent characters. :Main article and detailed information: Original Mascots Vocaloid Mascots are simply exaggerated or parodied representations of existing Vocaloids, often they are non singing characters. Some Fanmade Vocaloids may be erroneously listed as non-singing especially if music/videos of the latter singing are not uploaded or are unusually obscure. :Main article and detailed information: Super deformed Mascot Genderswaps Vocaloid Genderswaps is a Vocaloid characters whose gender has been switched. This is very common among the fandom. Usually Genderswap Vocaloids are actually Vocaloid songs pitch-changed to create a male or female vocal; they are rarely songs made with a different voice configuration. :Main article and detailed information: Genderswap Other types Boukaloid Boukaloid (literally "fireproofloid"); the only original Boukaloid is Akita Neru though fans of the character have taken up the title to represent their fanmades as 'internet trolls', disruptive characters who enjoy causing trouble. Another concept is using the title to represent characters with tsundere traits, this archetype describes a character who comes across as being cold or hostile but has a hidden warm and friendly side that later manifests itself. Some Boukaloid are supposedly Anti-Vocaloid or Anti-Miku in particular, though secretly want to be accepted. :Main article and detailed information: Boukaloid Voyakiloids Voyakiloid (read as "grouching vocaloid") is a group of derived Vocaloid characters that represents failure. These characters are often portrayed as negative, down and unhappy, unlike the typical mainstream characters. Voyakiloid characters have been made to reflect frustration in getting a Vocaloid to sound and 'sing right', although this is not always the case. :Main article and detailed information: Voyakiloid Yandeloid Yandeloid are Vocaloid characters representing mentally unstable traits, such as being initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence. :Main article and detailed information: Yandeloid Hagane Vocaloids The Hagane Vocaloids are a group whose image and songs are based around the heavy metal genre of music, particularly death metal and the majority being Nu-metal. They are often heard using the same voice setup as the original Vocaloids but seldom use audio distortion to push their vocal ranges to extremes to achieve a growling effect. Most Hagane songs rely on double bass and blast beat drum techniques along with heavier tuned guitars and bass to give that "down" effect usually used in metal today to achieve quality 'breakdowns'. :Main article and detailed information: Hagane Vocaloid Human Vocaloids Human Vocaloids (referred to as such due to their Vocaloid-centric nature) are live singers with Vocaloid-inspired avatars. Some of them may attempt to sound like a Vocaloid using their own voices. They usually sing music that were composed to be sung/or covered by any of the official/fanmade Vocaloids.NicoPedia: 人力vocaloid There are singers that do not use such avatars, and are often referred as "Nico Nico singers" (Utaite). They put (utatte mita; which means "is covering") and their pseudonym next to the song's title in their videos. :Main article and detailed information: Humanloid Trivia * Traditionally fanmades had links to the UTAU development, although recently users have began to consider or enforce UTAU copyright ownership on their UTAU voicebanks. Users making fanmades of either program may have to acknowledge the copyrights of UTAU names when naming their Fanmade Vocaloids. The overall impact of this development it still unknown currently. * Some creators are exceptionally protective of their configuration settings. if a user creates a "fanloid" sharing the same setting as a fan made in existence, it can cause arguments within some circles of fandom. References External links *Wikia wiki: Vocaloid *Wikia wiki: UTAU *VocalChara: archive site for Vocaloid, UTAUloids and other derivatives. *NicoPedia: VOCALOID派生キャラ (Vocaloid Derived characters)